Street Fighter V Outrage
Street Fighter V Outrage is the upcoming sequel of the Street Fighter series for PS4, PS Vita, PC and XBOX 540. Unlike the road that Street Fighter IV took, Street Fighter V Outrage returns to the traditional 2D route that the series originally followed before Yoshinori Ono took over as producer. The game is developed using the Unreal Engine 3, the animation is similar to what was seen on Street Fighter ''III games and the background stages are done similar to ''Marvel Vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. Storywise, Street Fighter V Outrage takes place some time after the events that occurred in Street Fighter III: Third Strike, SFV Outrage will feature 32 returning fighters as well as and 11 new characters who'll make their mark debut in the arena. Prologue There was an ancient warrior, that was said to have been the most powerful fighter of all, any who dared to challenge this fighter were met with a swift and brutal end, mighty heroes and scheming villains from all over the world sought to defeat the demon, as he began to be known as, but to no avail. But one day, a lone warrior named 'The Shield of Humanity' challenged the demon, the demon merely scoffed at the opponent like nothing, believing this challenger to be weak like all who fell before him. Fist traded with fist, blow traded with blow, neither warrior giving up, but eventually, in a last act of desperation, 'The Shield of Humanity' defeated the demon yet he could not kill it for the warrior had 'transcended' from humanity, instead, the warrior with the help of many priests and shamans sealed the demon in a chamber. Bison is Dead, these words which should've brought peace and relief was filled with confusion and chaos, M.Bison, the most notorious, diabolical mastermind behind the criminal organization known as 'Shadoloo' was killed during the midst of a battle, the only witness to his end was a female Korean fighter with a lust for carnage. Disorder is slowly rising as factions begin to form and battle one another for power, then suddenly in the midst of it all, one of these factions announces a new World Warrior Tournament, calling for all the martial artists in the world, 39 of the best fighters in the world respond to the call, determined to seek out either glory, revenge, prestige or other ideals. And throughout the outrage of it all, he watches, and waits for his time to strike. Game Menus and Gameplay The optional menus that appear on the Street Fighter V Outrage main menu are as follows: Arcade Story Battle Vs Battle Free Battle Time Attack Battle Survival Battle Challenge Mode Training Mode Viewer Gallery Mode Options Arcade Story Battle is where you play through the game as one of the chosen fighters and see their prologue, confrontations with certain fighters and their ending, the last boss of the game is always Sumer, though through certain conditions it is possible to fight Akuma or Gill as the secret boss. Vs Mode is where you and another player can battle constantly against each other head to head, Free Battle is where you and the computer battle each other in similar fashion to Vs, you can save replays of your battles in both Vs and Free.Time Attack is where you can go through 8 rounds under normal settings and finish as fast as possible. Survival is where you pit yourself against every fighter in the game and does not end until either you are defeated or you have defeated all 42 fighters. Challenge Mode is where you do missions and objectives regarding fighter's moves and such or defeating a certain under a time limit, the bonus stages in the game are also available in Challenge Mode. Training Mode is where you can practice using any of the fighters available. Viewer is where you can watch saved replays of your battles from either Vs Battle mode or Free Battle mode. Gallery Mode is where you can view artwork, profiles, cutscenes and music from the game. Options is basically where you can change the settings of the game. The gameplay is similar to how the gameplay in Street Fighter III Third Strike looked, the parry system returns in all its glory as does the air guard which is optional. The biggest change is the movelist system, each fighter has a numerous set of special moves, but they all have 3 unique attack types, The basic Super Move, an ultra move known as the 'Outrage Drive' and one ultimate move known as the Killing Strike which will deal the most damage and is a certain final blow in most circumstances. For example: Ryu's Super Move is the Shinkuu Hadouken, his Outrage Drive is the Shinkuu Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku and finally his Killing Strike is the Shin Shoryuken. Characters These are the 44* playable characters who appear in Street Fighter V Outrage. THE RETURNING AND NEW CHARACTERS Ryu Ken Masters Chun-Li Alex Ibuki Yun Yang Necro Oro Dudley Elena Hugo Andore Sean Matsuda Remy Makoto Q Twelve Urien Sagat Cammy White Sakura Kasugano (New Costume) Karin Kanzuki (New Costume) Dan Hibiki Adon Ingrid Guy Cody Travers (New Costume) Poison Abel Juri Han Akuma (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) Gill (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) MYUN Country: South Korea Fighting Style: Chinese Boxing CV: Toa Yukinari (Other roles: Bullet from Blazblue) Myun is a female Korean professional street fighter who specializes in Chinese Boxing, and is the known master of the powerful and well feared technique 'Rasetsu Ken'. Myun was adopted and brought up in Japan by her mother figure Risako Uesugi who looked after like a daughter, who also taught her how to fight, Risako was also a feared martial artist of her own right. Risako eventually left Myun when the latter was able to live on her own, but its been years since Myun has last heard of her adopted mother's whereabouts. Her search for Risako eventually leads to the World Warrior Tournament Myun hopes she will find her master there, unaware of the destiny that awaits her. KAYNETH Country: UK Fighting Style: Mugen Zan technique CV: Tarusuke Shingaki (Other roles: Kariya Matou from Fate/Zero) Nicknamed the 'Manslayer of Chaos'. A man whose past once haunted him before he gained one of the most feared destructive techniques in the world, Kayneth converted this one move into a unque and deadly fighting style. Kayneth's life was full of despair as he was severly bullied as a child, but after he gained the Mugen Zan technique, Kayneth did not hesitate to track his tormentors down. It was due to a massive riot where his opportunity came and Kayneth finally got his justice, but he realized that it wasn't vengeance he was looking for but closure, he left the UK after that. Kayneth is currently on the run from Delta Red because someone blamed him for the riot that occurred, an annoyed Kayneth enters the World Warrior Tournement to escape his pursuers and find out who was the one who blamed him. NOZOMI MORI Country: Japan Fighting Style: Wrestling CV: Yui Horie (Other roles: Hitomi from Dead or Alive, Naru Narusegawa from Love Hina) A schoolgirl who loves battling, Nozomi's love for wrestling is matched only by her learning of it. She has beaten every opponent that has challenged her in the neighbouhood, but one day, a friend of hers was caught in a battle between two female fighters and ended up hospitalised. When Nozomi learns of the World Warrior Tournement, she enters in hopes to find the two women and defeat them with the power of wrestling. XIAHOU BEI Country: China Fighting Style: Ba Ji Quan CV: Shinichiro Miki (Other roles: Assassin from Fate/Stay Night, James from Pokemon) Xiahou Bei is the current head of the branch family that serves as a personal assassin under the prestigious Zhong family, who control a majority of businesses throughout China and the world, with an infinite amount of influence to get what they want. Xiahou Bei has started to become more agitated by the Zhong's control and how they treat the other branch families like nothing, that was when Xiahou Bei realized that his family are more deserving to be free of such boundaries. When the Zhong family orders him to partake in the World Warrior Tournament, Xiahou Bei accepts, considering the tournament as a practice session before he begins his family's fight for independence. (He is based on historic Ba Ji Quan practitioner Li Shuwen) SATSUKI* Country: Japan Fighting Style: Special Forces Ninjitsu CV: Ayako Kawasumi (Other roles: Saber from Fate/Stay Night, Kokoro from Dead or Alive '') Satsuki is a member of the Japanese Special Forces who trains in Ninjitsu, she is quite skilled in kendo also. Her katana is the only thing Satsuki has of her past, that and the memory of a blonde woman who once called her 'sister', no matter how hard she tries, Satsuki can't remember who this woman was. Satsuki is ordered by her peers to infiltrate and partake in the World Warrior Tournament, unaware that she'll cross paths with figures from her past. DESMOND 'TOP DOLLAR' FORTUNE Country: USA Fighting Style: Boxing CV: Tetsu Inada (Other roles: Lu Bu and Huang Gai from ''Dynasty Warriors ''and Warriors Orochi'') An african american boxer thug who leads a gang in Bronx, and wishes to become an entrepenuer by any means necessary. Top Dollar has always been in the gang culture of NY, but he desires to win big and gain as much wealth and reputation, to him, strength is nothing if there neither the two things he values.Top Dollar enters the World Warrior Tournament to earn cash and make his dream a paradise. TEMPEST/(UNMASKED TEMPEST) Country: Ireland Fighting Style: Pure Instinct CV: Kouji Haramaki (Other roles: Ma Chao from Dynasty Warriors) A man wearing casual clothing wearing a Tengu mask and wielding a steel pipe, Tempest may not look much, but he is a feared individual going by the name 'Incoming Disaster'. Tempest possesses an insurmountable level of power, and is well adept in fighting and pressuring even the strongest of opponents, he can also channel that power into his steel pipe so it can destroy things without denting. Tempest has been sought after by other fighters and authorities for the many incidents he has been causing, why he's entered the World Warrior Tournament is also a mystery too. (Unmasked Tempest is a secret character you can unlock by completing Arcade Story Battle with Tempest. I won't go into full detail about this version as it contains spoilers, but I will say that this version of Tempest is more violent and has a more brutal movelist.) JULIO GOMEZ Country: Unknown (South America) Fighting Style: Gomez style Martial Arts (ranging from many fighting styles and usage of weaponry) CV: Shigeru Nakahara (Other roles: Motonari Mori from Sengoku Basara, Duo Maxwell from Gundam) Julio is a member of the UN Peacekeeper Force Unit and well versed in strategy and combat, he is well respected as a leader and is known to fight with a sanjiegun (three sectioned staff)*. Julio has a cool exterior and is very intelligent, but beneath the surface he has a vengeful motivation, Julio was chased away from his family by his grandfather Gustavo, and has since then made it his sole mission to put an end to his grandfather's building criminal empire. When the UN army requested anyone to volunteer as their representative for the World Warrior Tournament, Julio doesn't hesitate to take the invitation, knowing he has an opportunity to defeat his grandfather. GUSTAVO GOMEZ Country: Colombia Fighting Style: Gomez style Martial Arts (Karate based) CV: Toshihiro Shigetsuka (Other roles: Oswald and Mukai from The King of Fighters) The head of a powerful rising criminal empire in South America, Gustavo became a crime lord after he finally took advantage of the Gomez family prestigious wealth and influence, he turned his daughter into a mindless puppet assassin and had her scar her son for life. Gustavo is obssessed with becoming the most powerful crime boss in the world, he learns of the World Warrior Tournament and decides to enter it, wanting to prove his superiority to the world. SUMER Country: Unknown Fighting Style: Unified Martial Art CV: Hiroki Yasumoto (Other roles: Azrael from Blazblue, Yasutora 'Chad' Sado from Bleach) The final boss of the game, Sumer's appearance resembles that of an ancient Mesopotamian demon like warrior, his eyes have an Earth like look with the center resembling the planet's core. Sumer regards himself as the strongest warrior alive and believes that battle isn't about victory or loss but survival and death, he is just as powerful as Akuma is and will never hold back any of his attacks. *1) Unmasked Tempest (although another version of Tempest) has a character slot of his own. *2) Satsuki is the same person as one of the 12 Shadoloo Dolls. She's basically my version portrayal of what may have become of Satsuki after the events surrounding the Street Fighter IV ''saga. *3) Julio fights using the sanjiegun similar to how Ling Tong uses it in the ''Dynasty Warriors series. Stages List Here is the list of stages for Street Fighter V Outrage #Japan - Odani Castle Ruins #Japan - Setagaya district, Tokyo #China - Wuzhang Plains #Hong Kong - Golden Market #South Korea - Seoul Boat Trip #Thailand - Return to Ayutthaya Ruins #Mexico - El Tajin #USA - Manhattan Backyard #USA - Master's Residence #USA - Biker's Spot, Nevada Desert #Argentina - Estadio Unico #Brazil - Amazon Jungle Bridge #Chile - Overlooking Santiago #Peru - Macchu Picchu #Kenya - Lion's Wilderness #France - Rhone Alps Ski Resort #Germany - Beer Festival #Monaco - Riviera Resort #Russia - Great Industrial Museum #UK - Edinburgh Castle #UK - Decayed Beach #Pillar of Champions (Entrance Gate) #Pillar of Champions (Great Hall) #Pillar of Champions (Summit) #Training Arena #Secret - Volcanic Rim (Aftermath) BONUS STAGES The Bonus stages for Street Fighter V Outrage appear during Arcade Story Battle (which is optional to include them during arcade run or not) and are available to play in Challenge Mode. There are 3 types of Bonus stages: Destroy the Car: Just like in previous Street Fighter games, the Car Wreck bonus stage enables to destroy the vehicle under the time limt, destroying it in many ways enables you to earn more points. Regarding who you're playing as, the appearance of the car varies. Parry the Ball: Returning from the'' Street Fighter III series is the Parry the Ball minigame. This bonus game is mainly about how to parry oncoming balls thrown by character Sean Matsuda, the more balls you parry, the higher your score goes. It is a great way for players to practice their parry skills for battles. Beat the Statue: This is a new bonus minigame in Street Fighter V Outrage that is based on the final boss fights in crossovers, such as fighting Apocalypse in ''X-Men Vs Street Fighter and Onslaught, Abyss and Galactus in the'' 'Marvel Vs Capcom series'''''. '''The statue is an extremely tough opponent that won't go down easily and has a numerous set of moves to make the battle difficult. You only get one round to fight it. Category:Street Fighter Category:Capcom Category:Fighting games Category:2D Category:Work in progress Category:PS4 Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC Games Category:2014 video games